Shattered
by xXSpaceRabbitXx
Summary: Len is a rather popular boy, he as a large amount of friends, and even a girlfriend. But, one night her dreams of a girl. One that he hasn't seen before, but the girl seems so real. The next day a girl, Rin joins his class. She is a seemly emotionless girl, who doesn't speak and that looks like the young girl in his dream.


_A small and fragile looking girl laid in the grass. She has pale white skin, as if she wasn't of the living. Like the sun never touched her… Like that of a porcelain doll. Her short messy blonde hair, it reached slightly above her shoulders. She had two white clips loosely keeping her bangs back and out of her face. She wore a white sundress, and had a large white ribbon that looked like rabbit's ears. Some books are around her opened… But I can't tell what they say. She's laying on her side asleep… But a few small tears roll down her cheek. I want to wipe them away… and tell her everything will be okay… I don't know why. I have never seen this girl before… but I need too… But I can't. Why can't I save her?_

* * *

I open my eyes quickly, I don't know why but I'm grasping for air. I can't breathe… Why can't I breathe? After a few moments I can breathe better. It was odd, it's not like I had had a bad dream. To be honest… I can't describe the dream I had… But it was filled with sadness.

"LEN! Hurry up, or I'll eat your breakfast for you!" My older sister calls from down the stairs. I quickly turn to look at the clock beside my bed. I'm running late. I never slept through my alarms before. I jump out of bed, quickly throwing on my school's uniform.

I style my hair in the same messy short ponytail that I've had forever… Maybe it's time for a haircut.

I run down the stairs almost slipping and falling halfway through. My sister, Lily is sitting at the table eating a slice of toast and reading something off her phone. "What's wrong Len, you usually more of a morning person. Did you not sleep well?"

"I didn't have a good dream." I say sitting down. I take a sip of orange juice from my glass.

"Ahh… I see… I bet it's that girl right? What was her name… Ahh Miku, right?" She grins at me.

"We are friends alright! Friends. I've known her since kindergarten... I already have a girlfriend you know." I frowned and ate some of my eggs. Lily is a pain most of the time, she likes to get into my business stating that it's her job as an older sister. But I wish she would drop the whole Miku thing, because we are just friends. And I have a girlfriend.

She laughs. "Whatever you say~."

I ignore her comment, and continue to eat a bit. I look around, but my mother is nowhere to be seen. My dad usually leaves really early for work so it's not strange that he isn't here.

"She had to leave for work early today, so you have to walk." She says taking another bite from her toast.

"What! Why doesn't any0ne tell me these things in advance!?" I slam down the rest of my eggs. Finishing it off with my orange juice.

"We did tell you two days ago… _Remember~_?" She looks rather smug about all of this.

I grab my stuff, and run to the front hallway. I put on my shoes, and opened the door. I hear my sister call "See you later~!" I don't respond, only slamming the door behind me.

. I look up at the sky, it's grey and clouded. Like it was about to rain. "Should have grabbed my umbrella." I mutter under my breath. I continue walking quickly, hoping that it doesn't start raining. Today must be my unlucky day.

"Hey look it's Len." I hear a voice from behind my call out. I turn around to see a tall, blue haired boy grinning. It's Kaito, and next to him is Miku. Miku is a rather tall and slender girl with long teal pigtails. I have to say she does have a nice figure. She uses her looks to get whatever from the idiot guys in our class. If Miku drops something, there is at least 5 guys running to pick it up and give it to her.

"Decide to take a nice walk to school." Kaito laughs slightly.

"What about you two? Don't you usually drive to school?" I ask slowing down so I can walk never to them.

"Well Mr. Kaito here, his car broke down. Because according to him, if the engine makes lots of alarming noise for the past week it's no big deal." Miku says clearly annoyed at Kaito's stupidity.

"Ahh-"

"You know, you really should be nicer to me, seeing as I pick you up and take you to school everyday!" Kaito states.

"I know tons of other guys would love to drive me around Kaito~" Miku says turning her head away from him.

This was nothing usual from those two. They talked like this to each other all the time.

* * *

Despite thinking I was going to be super late, we made it with quite a lot of time to spare. Thank god, since my teacher, Ms. Haku was pretty harsh when came to being late and stuff. Despite letting us call her by her first name instead of her last. Probably because her last name is kind of hard to say.

I sat down in my desk in the back. Gumi came running over to me smiling. Gumi has short green hair. She is of average height… and average… you know, I'm gonna stop now.

Gumi is my girlfriend. We have been dating for a while. She's rather popular with everyone here. And I guess you could say I'm pretty popular.

"Hey Lenny~" She grins at me, sent her hands on my desk. I look up and smile at her slightly. "Didn't you get my text?"

"Sorry, it was kind of an off morning today… I haven't checked my phone yet." I stated, the smile on her face was fading slightly. She looked at me for a moment before saying anything else.

"Well… I asked what you wanted to do for lunch, if you wanted to eat the lunch from the school. Or if you wanted me to get something for you." She laughs slightly. "Well, I guess it's too late now, but I grabbed you something. I got you the sandwich from the one bakery near my house that you liked."

I smile at her. "Thanks…"

She stares at me a little more. "Are you okay? You seem… a little off."

"Oh, do I? I'm sorry. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

I can't shake the dream I had… It didn't feel like a normal dream. The girl seemed so real, even though I now I have never seen a girl like that before. Why did I have a dream like that? I tried not to think about it too much, since it was just a dream, you know? But… It's strange. It's hard to explain really. The dream carried such emotion.

"Alright then…" Gumi looks at me. I can tell she doesn't believe me.

The teacher, Ms. Haku walks into the room, and up to the front. "Okay, in your seats everyone. It's time to get started."

"See ya." Gumi says as she walks off.

looks through her notes quickly, a small "hmm" leaving her lips. "Let's see…" She mutters under her breath slightly. She looks up, and at scans the classroom. It's silent.

"Okay, I guess first up, we have a new student joining our class today. Come on in."

The door slides open slightly. Soft footsteps soon follow after.

I feel sick.

"This is Miss Rin Kaga. She will be joining our class now." Ms. Haku states.

It's her… The girl…

She looks just like the girl. Small, with a child-like frame. She definitely hasn't reached 5 foot yet. She seems about 4'9". She is pale, extremely pale. Just like an old doll. Her light blonde hair reaches slightly above her shoulders, it's messy. And just like the girl her bangs are kept loosely back with two white clips. She had a large white ribbon on the top of her head, they are shaped almost like rabbit ears. On top of the sailor uniform, she is wearing a light pink cardigan that is much too big. It overs her hands. She has large light blue eyes, like the sky. But they are empty. No emotion is behind them… nothing. Her whole pale white face is just empty.

Rin bowed slightly, but she doesn't say anything. She doesn't introduce herself or anything. She is silent. Rin then after a moment, looks over at .

"Ah… Let's see…" Haku mutters. The whole room is silent, we don't know what to say about this. "You can sit in the seat next to Len Kagamine."

Hearing my name breaks me from my thoughts.

"Stand up Len." She says, and I do. "He shouldn't cause you to much trouble… but then again this is Len. If he bothers you just slap him or something."

The whole class, except little Rin giggles.

"Hey!" I say. She always finds someway to pick on me.

Rin quietly walks to the seat next to me. She doesn't look at me. But I can't help but stare at her, she is so empty. It's strange…

"Len! I know she cute, but pay attention up her." grins at me. I can feel my face flush red slightly. But that's not why I'm staring at her… I can't tell anyone why, since they will probably find me weird, or laugh in my face.

"Class Rep." She says.

Miku stands up. "Oh- Ah. Stand. Bow."

I stand and look back over at the girl, Rin. Who is she? I had no idea, since she didn't say anything while she was up there, nothing about her, not even her name. The teacher said it for her.

Oh well whatever, it's not like I really care.

I'm just a little curious.


End file.
